


Il tipo ideale

by Flan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Palletshipping - Ash/Gary]<br/>Il tipo ideale di Gary Oak non era mai stato Ash – il perdente – Ketchum.<br/>In effetti, il tipo ideale di Gary Oak non esisteva davvero: era più un’idea sfumata, un disegno appena accennato, una bozza ipotetica o semplicemente un pensiero confuso idealizzato troppo a lungo.<br/>Aveva un bel fisico, era intelligente, sveglio e amava i Pokémon. Tutte cose, tranne l’ultima, che Ash non era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il tipo ideale

**Author's Note:**

> Sono passati anni dalla mia ultima fanfiction in questo fandom. Non ricordo nemmeno quanti, francamente. Poi, un giorno, mentre riguardavo un film di pokémon, mi è tornata alla mente questa one shot che avevo cominciato e abbandonato per "mancanza d'ispirazione". Complice il fatto che non scrivevo una parola da mesi, ho deciso di sforzarvi e rimettervi mano, e quella che doveva essere una corta one shot o flashfic è diventata così una fic di più di 5000 parole. Inutile dire che mi sono sentita soddisfatta di aver almeno provato a continuarla, grazie a questa fanfiction posso tornare a scrivere senza sentirmi "oppressa" dalla mancanza di parole per farlo.  
> In ogni caso, negli ultimi anni il mio fandom è diventato quello di Glee, occasionalmente quello di Sherlock e Merlin, ma la verità è che le mie radici saranno sempre qui, nel mio primo fandom e con le mie prime ship (pokéshipping, contestshipping e palletshipping). Spero che la fanfiction vi piaccia e che non ci siano troppi errori (ho dato una rilettura ma non ho avuto modo di farmela betare.)
> 
> Note: Ash e Gary in questa fanfiction hanno 19 anni, pertanto i loro comportamenti saranno un pelino più "maturi" proprio a causa dell'età. Spero non sia troppo OOC!

 

 

Il tipo ideale di Gary Oak non era mai stato Ash – _il perdente_ – Ketchum.

In effetti, il tipo ideale di Gary Oak non esisteva davvero: era più un’idea sfumata, un disegno appena accennato, una bozza ipotetica o semplicemente un pensiero confuso idealizzato troppo a lungo.

Aveva un bel fisico, era intelligente, sveglio e amava i Pokémon. Tutte cose, tranne l’ultima, che Ash non era.

Gary aveva capito a quasi tredici anni di essere omosessuale, anche se forse dentro di sé lo aveva compreso già da prima. Non era stata una grande rivelazione ammetterlo a se stesso, per quanto accettarlo gli avesse causato un po’ di difficoltà. Essere gay non era un problema per fortuna, tuttavia rappresentava uno scoglio piuttosto alto da affrontare con gli altri: insomma, provare attrazione soltanto per gli uomini quando ti sei portato in giro per anni un gruppo di cheerleader pazze di te, può farti sembrare un po’ strano.

Tuttavia, la cosa peggiore non era stata accettare di essere gay, ma piuttosto di aver compreso di esser cotto di Ash Ketchum.

_Quella_ era stata la vera rivelazione, _quello_ era stato lo shock più grande di tutti.

Trovarsi di notte a fissare la metà della loro pokéball, fissare il soffitto e non riuscire a dormire, ripensare agli incontri, ripensare alla sua goffaggine, alle brevi strette di mano, agli attriti passati…

Ogni cosa gli faceva venire un enorme groppo allo stomaco e i ricordi sfumavano lentamente, fino a lasciarlo con la pokéball rovinata in mano e la mente confusa.

Gary avrebbe tanto voluto sbagliarsi, ma sapeva che non era così: sapeva che l’unica persona a cui aveva davvero voluto bene nella propria vita, era stato proprio quel ragazzino odioso, goffo e incapace di Ash.

Un ragazzino che si stava trasformando lentamente in un allenatore migliore di lui, in un uomo migliore di lui – _anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso._

 

“Il professor Oak mi ha detto che ti fermerai per qualche giorno,” Ash si era precipitato a casa sua non appena aveva saputo la notizia. Gary se l’era ritrovato sulla porta con il suo solito smagliante sorriso, il berretto in testa – uno dei tanti cappellini, pareva averne una dannatissima variegata collezione, - e Pikachu sulla spalla, come sempre.

“È così, sto facendo il piano per la prossima zona da perlustrare e mi sto un po’ riposando, l’ultima escursione a Kalos è stata abbastanza dura per quanto proficua,” rispose, accomodandosi di nuovo sul divano e facendo un cenno ad Ash di fare lo stesso. Il ragazzo si sedette al suo fianco.

“Posso offrirti un tè, Ash? Come sta andando il viaggio?” Gary si alzò nuovamente con fare rigido e imbarazzato, sentendosi un po’ stupido. Aveva diciannove anni, dannazione, non dodici!

“Un tè andrà benissimo, grazie Gary,” rispose con un cenno, “il viaggio è andato bene, adesso intendo ripartire per Kanto. Forse andrò a trovare Misty prima di decidere quale sarà la mia prossima tappa, oh! E Brock naturalmente! Devo ancora raccontargli un po’ di novità sui Pokémon che ho catturato.”

Gary sorrise, notando in Ash il solito entusiasmo ingenuo e fresco, quello che lui stava perdendo.

Per Ash ogni cosa sembrava essere una novità, come un bambino a Natale che scarta i propri regali. Pikachu sulla sua spalla era l’unica cosa davvero cambiata di lui: Gary poteva notare i segni della sua crescita, il pokémon era senz’altro al suo stadio migliore e ormai adulto. Anche sul fisico di Ash erano evidenti dei cambiamenti; la sua muscolatura era più definita e i suoi lineamenti più marcati. Ciò che non era davvero cambiato era il suo sguardo, sempre così pieno di gioia ed entusiasmo. Si perse per qualche attimo ad osservarlo, tenendo sospesa la teiera e la tazzina mentre parlava a raffica, raccontando cose sul suo viaggio che non stava – onestamente – ascoltando. Era troppo preso a notare quanto fosse disperatamente innamorato di un ragazzo che non sarebbe mai diventato adulto.

Oh diamine, sembrava un po’ il Peter Pan del mondo reale, ma in fondo era proprio questo a piacergli. Il fatto che Ash fosse così diverso di lui, così ambizioso e al tempo stesso non attaccato alle cose materiali, a renderlo così affascinante ai suoi occhi. Ogni tanto Gary si sentiva un po’ insicuro e per questo sfoggiava quell’aria da sbruffone, la verità però era che c’erano mattine in cui non riusciva a guardarsi allo specchio, quando qualcosa non andava come desiderava.

Ash, invece, si rimetteva sempre in piedi dopo ogni sconfitta, ed era anche questo a renderlo così speciale ai suoi occhi. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere come lui, ma al contempo non esserlo: Ash aveva una specie di precedenza, soltanto lui poteva permettersi di essere così.

 

“Gary?” Ash lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri e il ragazzo appoggiò sul tavolo la teiera e la tazza.

“Scusami, mi ero distratto un attimo… dicevi?”

“Mi stavo chiedendo se ti va di accompagnarmi a Kanto, sono solo e visto che stanno facendo delle nuove ricerche sulle Megapietre ho pensato che potesse interessarti venire con me, dovrei incontrare anche il Professor Platan. Sarà questione di un giorno o due, non ti occuperà troppo tempo e potrai ripartire per il tuo viaggio subito dopo.”

Gary rimase stupito, Ash sapeva che solitamente era un viaggiatore solitario ma nonostante ciò aveva voluto provare a chiedergli di viaggiare assieme, anche se per un breve periodo. Si passò una mano sul collo, quasi a disagio, mentre l’amico si versava il tè.

“Ovviamente se non vuoi…” esitò Ash, alzando lo sguardo e cogliendo Gary di sorpresa.

“N-no figurati! Mi farebbe piacere. Stavo soltanto riflettendo sulla partenza… sarebbe un po’ improvvisa e…”

Ash scosse la testa, prendendo la tazza tra le mani.

“Non preoccuparti, non mi aspettavo una risposta positiva. Era un’idea, pensavo potesse essere interessante per entrambi.”

Si scambiarono uno sguardo e ne seguì un silenzio. Il sospiro di Gary lo interruppe.

“Va bene. Verrò.”

“Verrai?”

Gary annuì, scuotendo la testa.

“Magari potrei fare la scoperta del millennio e sono certo che mio nonno non vorrebbe mai che rifiutassi. Se tu glielo dicessi – e so che lo farai, - so anche che mi implorerebbe di andare per lui. O di convincere Platan a venire qui, ora che ci penso,” rivolse gli occhi al cielo e si passò la mano nei capelli.

“Non ci vorrà molto. Sono molto amico di Platan, credo che non avrà problemi a venire qui se glielo chiediamo,” aggiunse Ash con una semplice alzata di spalle.

Quell’affermazione diede una stretta allo stomaco di Gary; non aveva alcun motivo di essere geloso, insomma, Gary geloso? Ma quando mai! Tuttavia, cos’era quella sensazione di calore allo stomaco non appena Ash nominava qualcun altro? Era qualcosa di fastidioso e non piacevole come quando lo osservava fare una qualunque altra cosa. Era un senso di fastidio, come se il suo sangue decidesse di pulsare più veloce da un momento all’altro fino a martellargli nella testa. Sapeva che Platan era un bell’uomo, forse lo infastidiva il fatto che fosse amico di Ash.

Oddio, era geloso di un professore. Di un adulto. Di un uomo che avrà avuto almeno dieci anni più di Ash. Ma in fondo dieci anni non erano tanti. Ma Ash non era nemmeno gay! Forse? Cos’era Ash? Effettivamente, Gary non lo sapeva. Non glielo aveva mai detto, anche se dentro di sé aveva sempre sospettato un flirt abbastanza forte tra lui e Misty. Sarebbe stato logico e comprensibile, Misty era da sempre innamorata di lui, lo sapeva e lo si vedeva da un miglio, considerando che anche lui provava la stessa cosa, era impossibile non riconoscere lo sguardo di chi era innamorato del proprio migliore amico.

Forse una chiacchierata con Misty avrebbe potuto aiutarlo? Nah.

Scosse la testa. Si sentiva stupido e Gary Oak non si sentiva mai stupido.

“Comunque ora devo andare,” Ash si alzò dalla poltrona e si avvicinò a lui, “mi raccomando, non darmi buca per… ah! Mia madre ha chiesto se ti andasse di venire a cena da noi stasera, in realtà. Sai quanto ci tiene mia mamma, vero? Penso che non accetterebbe un no come risposta.”  
Gary scosse la testa e infilò le mani nelle tasche del camice bianco.

“Verrò più che volentieri, mi mancano i manicaretti di Delia.”

“Ottimo! Credo abbia invitato anche tuo nonno, ma non è un problema, vero?”

“Assolutamente, sarà bello stare un po’ in famiglia.”

“Ottimo allora!” Pikachu esordì con un “ _Pikkà!”_ entusiasta e dopo aver salutato Ash, Gary chiuse la porta e si lasciò scivolare contro di essa con la schiena.  
Era fottuto, più fottuto di così non si poteva. Ogni volta che Ash parlava era… un disastro completo. Si sentiva idiota perché la situazione era davvero peggiorata. Sperava almeno che non vedendolo riuscisse a staccare la mente da lui, a concentrarsi altrove, tuttavia non era successo. Piuttosto il sentimento sembrava essersi intensificato.

Forse era colpa della loro età, era normale avere gli ormoni a mille e provare il desiderio beh… di cercare una relazione, qualcosa, di innamorarsi. Succedeva a tutti, a tutti tranne Ash. Sicuramente se non era innamorato di Misty, non poteva esserlo di nessun altro, considerando l’affinità che avevano.

Gary aveva capito di essere innamorato di lui da molto tempo, forse lo aveva realizzato pienamente durante la lega di Johto. Era grazie ad Ash se aveva deciso di intraprendere la strada di ricercatore e poteva anche dire di aver trovato la vera vocazione della propria vita.

Strisciò verso il divano e decise che la cosa migliore fosse riposarsi un po’, magari avrebbe potuto dimenticare la presenza di Ash nella sua stessa città per almeno qualche secondo.

E pensare che giusto nove anni prima lo avrebbe soltanto preso a schiaffi. Beh, come al solito il vero amore nasce dall’odio – Dio, era un dannatissimo cliché da commedia romantica. Come si era ridotto?

 

Gary si svegliò quando cominciò a tramontare il sole, stiracchiandosi. Si era effettivamente addormentato sul divano. Avrebbe fatto bene ad alzarsi e fare visita a suo nonno al laboratorio, quello sbadato di Ash non gli aveva detto l’orario della cena.

Scese pigramente le scale e raggiunse il professor Oak, trovandolo intento ad accarezzare quello che doveva essere il Bayleef di Ash.

“Ehi nonno,” esordì, richiamando la sua attenzione. L’uomo si girò, sorridendo al nipote.

“Gary, pensavo stessi riposando! Sono passato da casa prima ma stavi dormendo e non ho voluto svegliarti. Sai già della cena?”

“Ash mi ha già invitato.”  
“Dovevo immaginarlo, non può contenere l’emozione quando tu sei in città,” rispose Oak con tono quasi cantilenante, divertito. Gary per poco non arrossì.

“Che vorresti… che intendi?” domandò, schiarendosi la voce.

“Intendo dire che per te farebbe qualunque cosa. Credo che pur di essere al tuo pari abbia fatto vere e proprie corse, in passato. Ci tiene a tenerti testa, anche se ora non siete più veri rivali. Tuttavia, credo che non smetterete mai di esserlo,” disse il professore, alzandosi e guardandolo negli occhi, “come non smetterete di essere migliori amici. Non è così? Il vostro rapporto è profondo, vi stimate e stimolate reciprocamente… e…” Samuel poggiò una mano sulla spalla del nipote, il quale si tirò appena indietro.

Non era abituato a quel genere di contatto e l’enfasi nella voce di suo nonno lo stava quasi… spaventando, anche se non era il termine appropriato da usare. Che lo avesse capito? Che avesse intuito della sua cotta – innamoramento – per Ash? Non si sarebbe stupito, suo nonno era la persona che lo conosceva di più in assoluto.

“Non dovresti farti questo, Gary. Ash è un bravo ragazzo, sono abbastanza certo che voi due potreste andare molto d’accordo,” disse, serio. Lo stava guardando con l’aria di uno che sapeva, ma era impossibile: Gary non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno.

“Non ti capisco, nonno,” sbuffò, “volevo semplicemente sapere l’orario della cena!”  
L’uomo sorrise e non aggiunse altro, Gary intuì quel silenzio come un gesto di rispetto nei suoi confronti e lo apprezzò, ma fu semplicemente la conferma di come persino lui avesse capito i sentimenti che nutriva per Ash. Ciò che consolava Gary – o lo sconsolava, - era la certezza che l’ultimo ad accorgersene sarebbe stato proprio Ash stesso.

“Alle sette e trenta. In effetti credo che faresti meglio a prepararti. Io devo finire di dare da mangiare ai Pokémon,” disse con tono vago, dando un’occhiata a Bayleef che spazzolava via il cibo dalla sua ciotola e sparendo al piano di sopra, dove abitava. Gary sperava che almeno la madre di Ash non sospettasse niente, ma ne dubitava. Visto che anche suo nonno aveva capito… beh. Sapeva che i due avevano un ottimo rapporto e ne potrebbero aver parlato. Si portò una mano al viso. Per la seconda volta in un solo giorno quasi desiderava di morire lì, nella vergogna più totale.

 

Non era un problema essere gay. Nessuno ti veniva a chiedere cosa tu fossi, gay, etero, o tutte quelle cose là. Per quanto Gary ne sapesse, nel passato l’orientamento sessuale era stato un problema, ma in quel periodo storico era fortunatamente una cosa come un’altra. Non doveva fare nessuna strana annunciazione, poteva semplicemente essere se stesso e ringraziava di esser nato in un’epoca di relativa pace, dove ognuno poteva essere ciò che desiderava.

Si passò la spazzola tra i capelli, cercando di aggiustarli. Sapeva che erano indomabili, ma voleva almeno provarci. Si infilò una delle sue t-shirt nere preferite e un paio di pantaloni scuri. Sapeva che Ash non avrebbe mai fatto caso al suo look e probabilmente avrebbe rivolto le sue attenzioni ad Umbreon, ma non poteva proprio presentarsi di fronte a lui senza essersi aggiustato almeno un po’.

Si sentì tremendamente idiota anche mentre prendeva le chiavi per uscire, pensando al fatto che sì, si era messo in tiro per piacere ad Ash. Cosa gli passava per la mente? Lui e Ash sarebbero rimasti due universi distanti, rivali, migliori amici, forse.

Uscì di casa e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, decidendo di lasciare lì dentro i suoi pensieri e di godersi la serata.

 

Mr.Mime andò ad aprire la porta di casa Ketchum e fece entrare Gary, mentre Delia era impegnata ai fornelli e il professor Oak parlava con lei delle ultime scoperte con tono animato. Sorrise, perché ogni volta che entrava lì dentro poteva sentirsi a casa, in qualche strano modo.

Ash scese ad accoglierlo poco dopo con una semplice maglietta blu e bianca ed un paio di jeans. Non che stesse male, ma a differenza sua non si poneva mai troppi dubbi per ciò che riguardava il look.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu fu il primo a salutare Gary, andando incontro al suo Umbreon. Gary sapeva che a Umbreon faceva sempre piacere fargli compagnia, perciò raramente lo lasciava da solo o se ne separava. In fondo, nonostante avesse lottato molte volte con Pikachu, poteva fargli piacere rivedere un vecchio amico-sfidante, esattamente come lui e Ash.

 

“C’è un ottimo profumo,” esordì Gary, vedendo Ash avvicinarsi. Il suo cuore perse un battito – si sentiva una stupida dodicenne, di nuovo.

“Mamma sta cucinando il riso col curry e non so cos’altro, ma in fondo è sempre brava quando si tratta di cucinare,” ridacchiò, gongolandosi.

Gary sorrise appena, lui si cucinava spesso da solo. In effetti viveva con sua sorella, la quale era sempre impegnata. Sua madre e suo padre invece erano importanti ricercatori e non facevano altro che viaggiare, non c’era da sorprendersi se Gary era diventato un po’ solitario; non era granché abituato al contatto umano se non per merito della sorella e di suo nonno.

Quando Gary pensava alla sua vita poteva affermare con certezza di essere uno di quei casi dove “i soldi non sono tutto”.

“Vieni, andiamo un attimo in camera mia, ti mostro una cosa,” Ash lo prese improvvisamente per mano, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa. Quella stretta gli aveva praticamente procurato una scossa improvvisa di tensione. Ash non si sarebbe mai accorto del suo imbarazzo, poteva stare tranquillo.

Arrivarono in camera, - Pikachu ed Umbreon erano rimasti al piano inferiore – e Ash tirò fuori un album di foto, Gary lo aprì, prendendolo tra le mani.

“Guarda,” disse, indicando una foto che ritraeva loro da bambini mentre correvano, sfidandosi, di fronte casa Ketchum. “Questo album è pieno di nostre foto, mia madre me l’ha ridato l’altro giorno, stava facendo pulizia nel ripostiglio ed ha pensato che fosse carino mostrartelo quando ci saremmo rivisti.”

Gary sapeva benissimo di non dover fraintendere quel gesto, anche perché non c’era molto da fraintendere in effetti, tuttavia non riusciva a non provare un calore all’altezza del petto. Guardare quel genere di foto gli faceva venire in mente quanti anni aveva sprecato ad odiarlo, amandolo inconsapevolmente, forse.

Ash lo faceva sentire vivo in più modi, neanche sapeva descrivere quali.

“Sai, sto giusto pensando a quante volte ci siamo scontrati, pensando di odiarci a vicenda e…”

“Ma io non ti ho mai odiato,” esordì Ash, interrompendolo con semplicità, “anzi, sapere di averti come rivale era la cosa che mi spingeva a dare il meglio di me. Eri più qualcuno da raggiungere che da odiare. Ho sempre desiderato la tua stima,” il ragazzo si frugò in una tasca, mentre Gary sentiva il proprio cuore farsi sempre più stretto, come se fosse legato, “e quando mi hai dato la tua metà ho capito che l’avevo ottenuta,” concluse, mostrando la pokéball spezzata. “Tuttavia non ho voluto tenere la tua metà, sapere che ce l’avevi tu… mi avrebbe sempre ricordato che tu sei il mio vero ed unico rivale, ma anche una delle persone che ho più a cuore…” esitò, guardando il ragazzo negli occhi. Gary poteva sentire l’aria tesa di quel momento e si chiese cosa significasse, si chiese se non dovesse sporgersi e baciarlo. Si ricordò, poi, che non sarebbe stato saggio. Ash era un tipo sentimentale, ma probabilmente non avrebbe potuto apprezzare un bacio casuale dato da un altro ragazzo. Cercò di riprendersi e rispondere.

Gary sbuffò, per poi lasciarsi scappare un sorriso.

“Sai sempre essere estremamente sentimentale. Mi lasci… senza parole.”

Ash gli accarezzò una mano, dolcemente. Quel gesto colpì Gary come una pallonata in pieno stomaco, provando una sensazione così forte da non poter trovare un termine per descriverla. Non capì il motivo di quel gesto, sembrava soltanto un modo per ringraziarlo, ma perché fare una cosa simile?

“Mi piace lasciarti senza parole, non capita spesso di aver l’ultima battuta con te, giusto?” sussurrò, con tono stranamente basso.

Il cuore di Gary prese a battere più velocemente.

Si era innamorato di un’idiota. Avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di chiunque e invece no, aveva scelto Ash Ketchum. Forse aveva un istinto masochista, forse gli piacevano le partite perse. Tuttavia, in quel momento avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto uno slancio di affetto nei suoi confronti, uno slancio molto incline al romanticismo inteso come… beh, _romanticismo_. Come quello dei film.

“Ash io…” Gary aprì appena la bocca e fu interrotto brutalmente dalla voce di un’altra persona, Delia.

“ _Ragazzi, scendete! È pronta la cena!”_

“Arriviamo mamma!” esclamò in risposta Ash, il quale sembrava non essersi accorto della tensione presente nella stanza e si limitò a sorridere e prendere per mano Gary un’altra volta, portandolo fuori dalla stanza.

Gary si sentì morire per la seconda – o terza, o forse quarta? – volta nella serata.

 

La cena fu un momento tranquillo e per qualche attimo Gary pensò anche di essere particolarmente folle nel farsi piacere qualcuno come Ash. Non che non lo pensasse di solito, ma vedere Ash di fronte al cibo dove perdeva ogni briciolo della propria “grazia” e intelligenza, non era un bello spettacolo. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare come sarebbe stato viaggiare assieme – o vivere assieme – e assistere ogni giorno a cose simili. Non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare un budino in frigo senza avere paura di tornare e non trovarlo più.

Oh, ma chi voleva prendere in giro: avrebbe potuto mangiare tutto ciò che voleva, a patto che non fosse ingrassato troppo.

“Figliolo, va tutto bene?” chiese il professor Oak, interrompendo il suo flusso di pensieri per l’ennesima volta.

“Oh sì, tutto okay nonno. Stavo solo pensando alle cose da fare domani e… sono un po’ stanco,” disse, fingendo di stiracchiarsi.

“Ma come! Di già?” Ash alzò la testa dal piatto per la prima volta durante la serata. Delia sorrise a Gary, ma non capì per quale motivo.

“Lavoro molto al laboratorio e in questi giorni c’è parecchio movimento! Comunque la cena è davvero ottima, signora Ketchum. Ash è davvero fortunato…”

“Lo è,” rispose la donna, con la sua solita cordialità. Gary colse una sfumatura strana in quell’affermazione, ma si sentì semplicemente molto paranoico.

Il resto della serata passò tra una chiacchera e l’altra e Ash continuò a mangiare interrompendosi solo quando doveva parlare delle sue avventure. Delia lo ascoltava deliziata e felice, colma di ammirazione per il figlio, il professore gli chiedeva dettagli e Gary rimaneva in silenzio, intervenendo solo di tanto in tanto.

Quando Delia portò sulla tavola un po’ di sake quasi si sentì meglio. Certo non voleva ubriacarsi, ma un bicchiere di alcol lo avrebbe sicuramente aiutato ad essere più… disinibito. Nemmeno Ash rifiutò il sakè, lasciandosi inebriare dal suo profumo, per una volta. Sapeva che solitamente evitava gli alcolici perché non riusciva a reggerli bene, ma evidentemente aveva deciso di concedersi quel piccolo strappo.

Più di un piccolo strappo.

Dopo tre bicchieri ciascuno, Gary si ritrovò Ash addosso che farfugliava strane parole, mentre Pikachu e Umbreon avevano deciso, saggiamente, di tenersi a debita distanza.

 

“Credo che farei meglio ad andare a casa,” esordì Gary, sentendosi vagamente confuso e accaldato. Delia e Oak non erano più lì, chissà quando se ne erano andati. Loro erano sul divano e Ash era tutto rosso in viso, almeno per ciò che riusciva a vedere con chiarezza.

“Noooo,” si lamentò Ash, chiudendo gli occhi, “non farlo…”

“Devo…”

Ash si alzò e andò verso la porta. Riusciva ancora a camminare sulle proprie gambe, forse non era così brillo, in fondo. Gary lo seguì a tentoni, affacciandosi e sentendo l’aria fresca colpirlo in faccia. Da un lato, quella sensazione era piacevole.

Guardò la luna, alta e tonda nel cielo, quella luna che gli ricordava così tanto Johto e Pallet al tempo stesso.

“Mmh mi sento poco bene…” mormorò Ash, toccandosi la testa.

“Non reggi l’alcol, lo sai.”

“Sono uno stupido,” borbottò, rimproverandosi, “neanche mi piace così tanto.”

“Sei uno stupido,” ridacchiò Gary, passandogli un braccio sulle spalle e stringendolo a sé, erano incredibilmente vicini.

“Lo sono!” risero entrambi, fermandosi a guardarsi per qualche istante.

Gary non riusciva a pensare. Forse a causa dell’alcol, forse a causa di quel momento o delle pupille dilatate e intense di Ash. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, forse avrebbe dovuto farlo. Sarebbe bastato poco.

Un singolo movimento.

Un singolo movimento che avrebbe potuto portarli da essere amici a qualcosa di più o… chissà. Era buffo come si passasse ad essere acerrimi rivali, ad essere amici e poi… quello. Migliori amici? Forse. Non era il termine che Gary avrebbe usato, però. Brock era il migliore amico di Ash, forse Misty era la sua migliore amica. Quindi, cos’era lui?

“Ricordi questa luna? Era la stessa… uguale,” Ash tracciò un cerchio immaginario con il dito, “quando partimmo da Pallet. Me lo hai detto tu, quella sera a Johto. Lo ricordo ancora. Eri strano e…” si fermò, ridacchiando, “non avevi nemmeno bevuto, pensa.”

“Hai ragione. Ma dove vuoi arrivare?”

Ash scosse la testa, “stavo solo pensando… è una cosa abbastanza romantica,” ridacchiò, rimanendo avvolto nel suo braccio. Gary si stupì.

Romanticismo? Riusciva a fiutarlo nell’aria? Allora era davvero cresciuto.

O forse era soltanto l’alcol.

“La luna?”

“Tu.”

Gary aprì la bocca, stupito da quella risposta, e si sentì di nuovo un dodicenne alla sua prima cotta scolastica. In fondo, ora che ci pensava, lui era stato anche il dodicenne con la cotta ed era stato comunque meno patetico di quel momento.

“Tu e la luna… siete romantici.”

“F-forse dovresti andare a letto, Ash.”

Il ragazzo sorrise, le sue guance erano rosse e gli occhi lucidi.

“Forse dovresti venire anche tu…”

Gary sbarrò gli occhi. Era evidentemente sbronzo.

“Non sai quel che stai dicendo.”

“No, non lo so…”

 

Improvvisamente, qualcosa si bloccò. Gary non era nemmeno più certo di essere vivo, perché le sue labbra erano su quelle di Ash. Dello stesso Ash che aveva preso in giro per così tanto tempo, dello stesso Ash che aveva considerato rivale e amico, dello stesso Ash di cui si era perdutamente innamorato come succede in quelle commedie romantiche che tanto odia, ma in fondo ama.

Non durò moltissimo e fu piuttosto impacciato, non era stato neanche lontanamente bello o perfetto, ma nella sua goffaggine, era stato esattamente anche ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. Probabilmente Ash non aveva mai baciato nessuno prima d’ora e non sapeva come questo lo faceva sentire, tuttavia Gary avrebbe scelto la parola “ _onorato_ ”, perché sapeva benissimo che quei gesti non erano semplici e che il romanticismo di Ash era praticamente… inesistente.

Ne seguì un momento d’imbarazzo, in cui si guardarono e abbassarono gli occhi, scoppiando a ridere poco dopo. Risero forte, come se qualcuno avesse appena fatto una battuta divertente o interessante. Probabilmente era l’alcol, ma Gary avrebbe osato dire che l’imbarazzo, in quel momento, era più forte di esso.

Lentamente le risate si affievolirono e le loro espressioni tornarono normali. Anche il sakè sembrava non avere più effetto, adesso.

Uscì solo qualche verso indistinto dalle loro labbra, mentre entrambi cercavano di formulare un discorso.

“Credo… che dovremmo davvero andare a dormire,” mormorò Ash, e Gary accarezzò la sua mano involontariamente.

“Credo anch’io,” si allontanarono per qualche secondo, ma prima che uno dei due potesse dire qualcos’altro, furono di nuovo vicini. Si stavano baciando per una seconda volta e stavolta era decisamente più intenso.

 

Il mattino dopo Gary si risvegliò sul proprio letto ancora vestito e con un mal di testa a dir poco epico. Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, infastidito dal sole e immergendo la faccia nel cuscino. Voleva soltanto morire con quel maledetto dolore e la vergogna di aver bevuto fino a sentirsi così. Eppure non gli sembrava di aver buttato giù così tanti bicchieri.

Emise un lamento, portando una mano sulla sveglia e spegnendola con ben poca gentilezza. Solo in un secondo momento rammentò cosa fosse successo la sera prima.

Si voltò di scatto, sbarrando gli occhi e fissando il soffitto. La luce soffusa che trapassava le tende illuminava la sua stanza.

Era stato un sogno, forse? Com’era possibile che Ash- _sono-ingenuo_ -Ketchum l’avesse davvero baciato? E due volte, per giunta?  
Si passò le mani sugli occhi. Non era ancora pronto a quei pensieri, considerando quanto la sua testa sembrava non volergli dar pace.

Quando qualcuno suonò il campanello, Gary imprecò. Avrebbe semplicemente voluto ignorarlo, ma non poteva, anche perché Umbreon era accorso in camera sua con aria particolarmente agitata. Già, Umbreon.

Lo aveva trascurato tutta la sera ma il Pokémon sembrava non essersela presa. Forse aveva capito le sue esigenze, avevano un bel rapporto. Un po’ come Ash e Pikachu, ma meno morboso e smelenso.

“Vai tu Umbreon,” mormorò Gary, rigirandosi ancora nel letto. Il Pokémon spinse il muso quando sentì il campanello per la seconda volta.

Si alzò a fatica e andò alla porta, decidendo di farsi forza e aprirla, sperando di non trovarsi di fronte un postino o peggio ancora qualche venditore ambulante.

Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, di fronte a lui c’era Ash, con una cera forse non ottima ma sicuramente più accettabile della sua.

“Ciao!”

Ciao. Ash aveva esordito con un semplice _“ciao”._ Forse non si ricordava cos’era successo la sera prima. In tal caso, meglio così, perché Gary era abbastanza certo che Ash non avrebbe mai potuto gestire una situazione complessa dove il sentimento di mezzo era l’amore. Certo, era un campione in amicizia, ma non in amore. Non c’era il suo Pikachu, probabilmente lo aveva lasciato a riposare – beh, almeno lui poteva farlo.

“Ieri sera hai dimenticato questo,” disse, dandogli il Pokégear. Probabilmente l’aveva lasciato sul tavolo.

“O-oh, grazie…” non riusciva a non sentirsi imbarazzato, si sentiva ancora teso e turbato dalla situazione. Come poteva ora essere indifferente di fronte ad Ash? E possibile che non ricordasse niente? Da un lato la cosa lo faceva sentire ancora più triste.

“E… non sono venuto solo per quello,” aggiunse, passandosi una mano sul collo a disagio. Gary alzò lo sguardo, forse…

“Ah no?”

“No. Ricordo… beh sai, cos’è successo,” Ash arrossì visibilmente, e Gary poteva affermare di non averlo mai visto così imbarazzato. “Non voglio che ecco, diventi tutto più complesso o che improvvisamente non… ci parliamo più. Io non so come funzionano queste cose, ed eravamo entrambi ubriachi quindi…”

Gary si sentì confuso, probabilmente Ash voleva lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Come poteva anche solo aver sperato che la relazione potesse arrivare da qualche parte? O anche solo cominciare, a dire il vero.

“L-lo capisco. Immaginavo… certo, possiamo lasciarci tutto alle spalle. Possiamo andare oltre e tornare a essere amici se vuoi.”

Ash aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Non intendevo questo. O meglio, se tu vuoi questo va bene ma credo che… non mi dispiacerebbe, ecco.”

“Cosa?” domandò Gary, confuso.

Sicuramente in quel campo facevano un po’ schifo entrambi.

Ash arrossì ancora di più e strinse i pugni. In qualche modo, quella scena aveva un che di adorabile.

“Non farmelo dire! Non lo so, non sono io quello bravo con le cose sentimentali. Se Misty non me lo avesse spiegato, non avrei nemmeno saputo che due persone quando si baciano è per un motivo importante!”

Gary si lasciò scappare una risata, non riuscendo proprio a contenersi. Ash era sempre il solito Ashy-boy, così ingenuo e così perfettamente – ma adorabilmente – ridicolo.

“Stai dicendo che potresti essere innamorato di me?” domandò, scacciando finalmente il timore e facendosi coraggio.

Ash arrossì, incapace di rispondere.

“Okay, niente domande complesse. Solo… ti è piaciuto ieri sera?”

L’altro si grattò la testa, confuso.

“Io... credo di sì. So che lo volevo e che non era semplicemente qualcosa di dettato dal sakè.”

Gary fece qualche passo indietro, facendo entrare Ash definitivamente in casa. Il mal di testa era ancora lì, ma sembrava pressare di meno, o se non altro era passato in secondo piano.

“Possiamo provare di nuovo,” propose Gary. Ormai tanto valeva giocarsela fino in fondo, no?

“D-di nuovo?”

I loro sguardi si incrociarono per più di qualche secondo, e Gary avvertì quella tensione, quasi identica a quella della sera prima.

“Se non vuoi, non devi.”

“Non lo so…”

Gary chiuse gli occhi, provando una scossa di adrenalina e bisogno. Afferrò Ash per la maglietta e lo spinse contro il muro, guardandolo con desiderio.

Prima che Ash potesse aprire bocca, - notò la sua espressione sbalordita, - le loro labbra si unirono di nuovo, esattamente come la sera precedente. Su un primo momento Ash non rispose al bacio, ma poi si rilassò e portò le proprie mani sulla vita dell’altro ragazzo.

Era un momento strano per entrambi, perché stavolta era più reale. C’era sicuramente il mal di testa, la situazione assurda e i riflessi ancora un po’annebbiati, ma c’era anche la consapevolezza che quel gesto sarebbe significato qualcosa. Forse molto più di qualcosa.

Quando si separarono, Gary notò finalmente ciò che non aveva ancora visto prima: Ash aveva effettivamente diciannove anni. Ora lo vedeva nel suo sguardo, nei suoi occhi che sì, erano ancora quelli di un bambino, ma anche quelli di un ragazzo. La cosa lo colpì talmente forte da fargli provare un brivido, perché nella sua mente sfrecciarono immagini piuttosto vivide su una possibile vita insieme. Le scacciò, scuotendo la testa.

“Scusa,” disse Gary, abbassando gli occhi, “non so che mi sia preso.”

“Va tutto bene,” Ash sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi tranquilli e illuminanti, “credo che entrambi sappiamo la risposta a tutto ciò. O meglio, io so che… mi piace tutto questo. E a te?”

Gary sorrise, si sentì quasi colto di sorpresa. Non si aspettava una risposta positiva da parte sua.

“Anche a me. Molto.”

 

Ash come al solito riusciva sempre a stupirlo. Tra i due finiva sempre per essere quello più deciso e la cosa lo lasciava esterrefatto, stavolta c’erano di mezzo i sentimenti.

“Questo significa che non saremo più rivali?” chiese Ash, grattandosi la testa confuso.

Gary aprì appena la bocca, incerto su cosa rispondere. Non erano più rivali da un pezzo, ma a quanto pare Ash preferiva continuare a pensarlo per… stimolo, forse. Così, decise di accontentarlo.

“Tsk. Non scherzare, solo perché abbiamo fatto questo non significa che non siamo più rivali. Io sarò sempre il tuo rivale numero uno e non permetterò a nessun altro di usurpare il mio posto,” disse, alzando il mento con fare superiore. Gli fece l’occhiolino, sentendosi più rilassato e notando un sorriso sul volto dell’altro. Sapeva sempre come fare, lo conosceva abbastanza bene.

“Allora non ti dispiacerà se ti sfido nuovamente a un incontro di Pokémon, più tardi. Se vinco mi dovrai pagare il pranzo,” Ash si mise una mano su un fianco, ridacchiando.

Gary colse quella frase come una velata allusione; era uno strano modo per chiedergli un appuntamento, ma era perfettamente da Ash.

Allungò la mano.

“Sfida accettata. Ma se sarò io il vincitore dovrai pagarlo tu e offrirmi anche il gelato.”  
Ash strinse la mano, annuendo.

“Sfida accettata.”

I due si guardarono intensamente, provando più del dovuto in quella stretta.

 

Gary sapeva perfettamente che Ash non era il suo _“tipo ideale”_ , ma in effetti… cos’era un tipo ideale? Un disegno abbozzato su carta con linee grezze e un’idea basata su qualche libro? Un dipinto perfetto dalle sfumature dolci e i contorni delineati? Non esisteva un tipo perfetto, questa era la verità.

Esistevano soltanto persone: persone che gli potevano potenzialmente piacere e persone che potevano disgustarlo o non piacergli.

Ash, (s)fortunatamente, era tra le persone che gli potevano decisamente piacere, nonostante non avesse poi così tante caratteristiche che ammirava negli uomini che guardava passare per la strada o nei film.

I sentimenti lo avevano semplicemente colto di sorpresa. Ash non era bellissimo, nel senso, era bello ma non di certo uno di quegli uomini da copertina che si era sempre immaginato di avere al suo fianco – _in quanto bellissimo lui stesso. Gary sapeva di avere un certo carisma._

Ash non era neanche così brillante o intelligente e per dirla tutta, era piuttosto lento anche ad apprendere. Tuttavia, Ash era buono. Infinitamente buono e determinato, due caratteristiche necessarie nella persona che avrebbe avuto al proprio fianco, due caratteristiche che a volte scarseggiavano in lui. Gary non era sempre determinato, non era sempre buono, anzi. Molto spesso si ritrovava in preda ad attacchi di rabbia e a un difficile controllo del proprio sarcasmo e della calma.

Ash riusciva, in qualche modo, a mitigare la parte peggiore di sé. Buffo, considerando che una volta quasi tirava fuori quella parte; era la dimostrazione pura e semplice del fatto che le cose possono cambiare.

Quindi no, Gary non aveva un vero tipo ideale. Probabilmente non poteva nemmeno autodefinirsi in nessun modo se non _Ash-sessuale_. Lui era innamorato di Ash e oh, lo era profondamente. Nonostante le sue imperfezioni, nonostante i suoi sguardi confusi e la sua ossessione quasi patologica per i Pokémon.

 

Ash non era il suo tipo ideale, ma questo non importava poi molto. Si sentiva felice con lui, e tanto bastava.

**Author's Note:**

> Note finali: spero che la fanfiction vi sia piaciuta, e la dedico a tutte quelle persone che ho conosciuto in questo fandom. Oggi ci sentiamo di meno, ma il mio affetto per voi è sempre il solito. Voi siete le persone che mi hanno introdotto nel mondo di internet e non potrò mai smettere di esservene grata :) <3  
> Nel caso la fanfiction vi sia piaciuta o abbiate qualcosa da dire (le critiche costruttive sono ben accette), lasciate pure una recensione! :)  
> A presto,  
> Flan


End file.
